


home is where the pillow fort is

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Michael wants to surprise his Omega with a pillow fort.It does not go to plan.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	home is where the pillow fort is

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two fics in 1 day?? yeah oops jsjs.
> 
> In my defense the artist AU wasn't written today jsjs.
> 
> But yeah I came up with this and instantly wanted to write it, and while it originally was meant as a little tumblr drabble, but it got so long I thought it would fit better as part of the Lando/Michael verse.
> 
> I hope you like it, I think some of the other stories for this will be a bit more smutty hehe
> 
> I hope you enjoy <

_I miss you, can’t wait to come home <3_

Michael got the text at barely 11 in the morning, when Lando had been gone fo not yet two hours. It made him smile, rumbling happily as he replied he missed his little Omega too.

They had only been courting for a few weeks now, spending as much time together as they could and Michael adored the younger man. They took things slow, not taking things further than cuddles on the sofa and making out in front of the tv. Michael wanted to do things right, wanted to be sure Lando was okay with everything, and so far, it had seemed fine. Lando had been staying at Michael’s apartment or hotel room a few days each week when possible, and Michael loved having the Omega’s smell lingering on his stuff.

But as much as he liked the hint of Lando’s smell, he would much rather have Lando with him at all times.

Michael hopped up, checking how much time he had before his training session with Dan, and grinning.

It was time to surprise his beautiful little Mate.

Michael headed to the bedroom, humming as he came up with a plan. He first pushed the bed aside, pulling the mattress off and pushing it to the corner of the room. He collected all the blankets he could find, smoothing them over top and hanging a few up over top, creating a little tent. He knew his Omega adored nests and he thought that maybe, he would like a pillow fort too. 

Michael could imagine it all clearly, Lando coming home and the two of them snuggling into the pillow fort together and lazily making out as usual while they watched a movie together. Keeping Lando in the pillow fort would make Michael feel like he was keeping his beautiful Mate safe.

He just hoped Lando would like the surprise too.

When Daniel arrived for the training session, the noisy little fucker naturally found out about the pillow fort, wiggling his eyebrows at Michael.

“So you’re gonna make him yours tonight?” he teased, but Michael saw the hint of concern in Daniel’s eyes. 

“No, I just wanted to surprise him, watch a movie with him.” he said with a shrug. Daniel hummed.

“Max hates it when I make pillow forts.” Daniel said. “He said his nests are better. Must be an Omega thing.” he added. Michael stilled.

He hadn’t thought of it that way.

What if Lando took offence? What if the Omega thought Michael was being a smartass and making a pillow forts because Michael didn’t find his nests comfortable?

“Shit.” Michael muttered. Dan squeezed his shoulder in support.

“I’ll call Max, ask him if he knows how to make it better.” Daniel said with a nod, fiddling with his phone. “But don’t be too nervous, as much as I love Maxy, he is a fussy little bitch sometimes. Lando is much less set in his own ways.” he added quickly. Michael checked his phone too, seeing Lando had sent him another message.

_Can’t wait to have your arms around me <3_

Michael bit his lip, pocketing his phone again and waving Daniel along to the balcony, where they would train for the day. 

“Because I so generously helped you, how about no neck exercises today?” Daniel said with a grin. Michael narrowed his eyes.

“Not a chance.” he snorted. Daniel sighed. 

“Was worth a shot.” he grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Michael before heading to the yoga mats for some warm-up exercises. Michael rumbled playfully and jogged over, pushing the other Alpha’s side and making him topple over. Daniel growled and pushed back, but whereas Dan was faster, Michael was stronger and easily pressed the driver to the ground. 

“This is not a good warm up.” Dan wheezed out, wiggling under Michael and growling softly as he made to lightly bite at Michael’s jaw. Michael let him, rumbling back and loosening his grip a little, giving Dan the chance to push him off. Daniel pushed Michael onto his back, leaning over him and baring his teeth playfully. Michael chuckled and twitched his head to the side for a moment to show the fight was over. Daniel sat up on his knees and helped Michael up too. 

“Asshole.” Daniel grumbled, but he happily leaned in to nuzzle Michael’s jaw. Michael returned to gesture, the two Alpha friends rumbling at each other as they took comfort in each other’s presence. Daniel nudged Michael’s cheek with his nose.

“You won’t hurt him, right?” Dan muttered. “Lando, I mean.” he added. Michael sighed.

“Never.” he promised. Daniel hummed and let Michael bump their noses together in a fond gesture.

“Good.” he smiled, settling back down on the ground a bit more. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Still doesn’t mean I won’t have you do neck exercises.” Michael snorted at his friend and client. Daniel pouted and sighed dramatically.

“I feel betrayed.”

~~~~~~~~

Lando only arrived home after dinner, some of his meetings having taken longer than expected. Michael had gotten impatient, pacing the room and grumbling a little as he cursed McLaren for keeping his Mate too long. 

When Michael finally smelled Lando coming up to the apartment, he rumbled and walked over to the hall to open the door for the Omega. Lando whined happily when he stepped into the room, instantly snuggling up against Michael’s chest as the Alpha nosed the top of his head.

“I missed you baby.” Michael muttered, closing the door with his foot as he didn’t want to let go of Lando. Lando yawned and sleepily nuzzled into Michael’s shoulder.

“Missed you too, Alpha.” Lando whispered and Michael groaned at the title he got from his little precious Mate. 

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.” Michael muttered, leading Lando to the living room first. Lando nodded.

“Wait, I first need to use the bathroom.” Lando muttered. “Let me get washed up a little, I smell like the team.” he added, nosing Michael’s neck before padding along to the bathroom. 

Michael took the time to put some finishing touches to the pillow fort, adding Lando’s favourite blanket and a sweater that smelled like him. He had been so busy preparing that he didn’t hear Lando coming out of the bathroom. The Omega passed by the bedroom but headed to the living room instead, not noticing the pillow fort Michael had made for him. 

“Lando?” Michael muttered when he heard Lando hum softly to himself. The Alpha headed into the living room too, following after his little Mate. When he came into the living room, he sighed. Lando had made a crude little nest with three old beach towels, one of Michael’s tshirts and another shirt Michael was pretty sure belonged to Max. 

No matter the amount of effort Michael had put into his pillow fort, he knew it could never be better than one of the lttle nests Lando made. Michael carefully sat down on the edge of the sofa, gently stroking Lando’s cheek as he rumbled deep in his chest. 

“Michael?” Lando yawned a little, nuzzling into his touch. Michael hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m going to lift you, is that okay?” he asked. Lando nodded, eyes already fluttering closed again. Michael gently lifted Lando into his arms, making sure to pick up the towels as well. Lando instantly nuzzled his head in under Michael’s chin, smacking his lips as Michael carefully carried him to the bedroom. 

“There we go.” Michael whispered, laying Lando down in the pillow fort. Lando stretched contentedly, opening one eye.

“What is this?” he asked, sitting up a little more.

“I made a pilow fort for you.” Michael muttered, gently stroking Lando’s cheek. Lando’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“...And yet I made a nest out of towels.” he whispered, before pressing his hands against his face. “I’m so sorry.” he groaned. Michael chuckled, crawling into the pillow fort too and laying on his side next to his Omega. 

“It’s okay.” Michael whispered. “I thought it was very endearing.” he added, kissing the tip of Lando’s nose. Lando rolled onto his side too, tangling his legs together with Michael’s as he gently trailed his fingers over Michael’s chest.

“Thank you, It’s wonderful.” Lando whispered shyly, nudging his nose against Michael’s jaw. Michael pressed a kiss to Lando’s cheek, a hand curling around Lando’s chin to tilt his head up. Lando grinned and easily leaned in to kiss the Alpha, their lips fitting together as if they were made for each other. 

Lando tugged at his shirt, a soft whine leaving his throat and Michael understood the hint, breaking the kiss and shrugging his shirt off, Lando mimicking his motions. The skin to skin contact was wonderful to both, Lando whining happily as he ran his hands down Michael’s chest, touching all the warm skin he could reach. Michael rolled onto his back, pulling Lando onto him and the Omega sighed happily, laying on his stomach and pillowing his chin on his folded arms.

“You’re so beautiful.” Michael whispered, carding his fingers through Lando’s messy curls. Lando whined, eyes closing. 

“I think I love you.” he exhaled shakily, seeming to hold his breath afterwards. Michael let out a deep rumble, hands curling over Lando’s back.

“I love you too, my dorky little Omega.” he whispered. Lando opened his eyes again and gave him a lopsided grin.

“Thank you for the pillow fort, you take such good care of me.” he murmured. Michael pushed up slightly to press another kiss to Lando’s lips.

“I’ll always take care of you.” Michael whispered.

And he meant it with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
